


Modern Cinderella

by nrmbby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballet Dancer Huang Ren Jun, Basketball Player Lee Jeno, Bullying, Child Abuse, Confident Lee Jeno, Confident Na Jaemin, Confused Lee Jeno, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Cute Lee Jeno, Cute Na Jaemin, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Partying, Playboy Lee Jeno, Playboy Na Jaemin, Popular Lee Jeno, Popular Na Jaemin, Rich kids Norenmin, Sexual Tension, Swimmer Lee Jeno, Track Star Na Jaemin, Underage Drinking, for nomin, sassy Huang Ren Jun, with a twist for Ren jun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrmbby/pseuds/nrmbby
Summary: Renjun's life was slowly crumbling as he lived with his so called 'rich' step mum who was just a gold digger who lived of his late dad's money. He wasn't expecting much when he was forced to transfer to Daewich with his step sister's continuous bullying.He wasn't expecting to have a fated encounter while star gazing with Jeno and Jaemin. He didn't expect that slowly but surely he would fall for them. That he would meet them again in Daewich or of their popularity and power.So add in a mix of a bitchy step mum and sister, two handsome rich popular boys, a tragic backstory, and you have one recipe for a fairy tale.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Modern Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to Modern Cinderella!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMERS!! 
> 
> \- This book quite obviously focuses on norenmin, a poly relationship, and will focus equally on nomin, noren, renmin and norenmin together. 
> 
> \- Although it mainly focuses on norenmin, there is a heavy markhyuck and chensung side plot. 
> 
> \- This fic will contain mature content such as drinking, partying, sex etc... so be warned! 
> 
> \- There will be some scenes with verbal abuse but I'll put a warning, but I promise it's not much, I just allude to it most of the time.

_I wonder where the love goes_

_When pleasure turns to pain_

_When memories fade away_

_Can you tell me what happens?_

**_\- Love Die Young by Eric Nam_ **

Renjun's life wasn't bad per-say. He had loving parents and a small but enough to pay their bills business. Key word: had.

It all stared to spiral down once his mum passed away due to an illness, then things went down. His dad started focus more on his business, basically burying himself into work to try and get over the death over his lover. It lead to their business booming and slowly growing large.

Then he brought a girlfriend home, who later turned into a wife.

Renjun remembered the day vividly. He remembered his heart being ripped apart, torn into pieces and stomped on. He remembered keeping a fake smile on, masking his grief, knowing that he needed to be happy for his dad who was finally smiling. Who was happy for once.

But it hurt. It hurt that his own dad didn't realise how fake his smile was. He had tried to convince himself that it was because he's acting was so great. But he knew deep down that it wasn't his own acting. In fact Renjun sucked at lying. It was the fact that his dad had slowly drifted away from him. Slowly forgot him to the point that he couldn't recognise his own son's pain.

Jieun wasn't bad. Or at least she pretended to be nice in front of his dad. But once his dad was out?Which mind you was more often then not she would treat him like dirt. Call him filthy names and treat him like a servant in his own house.

She had brought her daughter, Minji, the same age as him. Renjun had in the beginning tried to be nice to the girl, maybe try and except the new change. But he had learnt early on that there was no point in doing so.

Jieun had told her daughter that Renjun was an outsider who was trying to ruin her perfect family. Trying to take her dad away. Jieun had fed her enough lies to the point that Minji was convinced that it was the truth.

Which was the start of the bullying and Renjun being the slightly small doe eyed male who was still trying to get over the death of his mum could do nothing. He was confused and didn't have the courage back then to speak up to his dad and tell him the truth.

Jieun had bribed the servants and workers in the mansion to never say a word of the abuse to his dad. It went on for years until during Renjun's Junior year when his dad had also passed away. And he wished, he wished that he had told him the truth back then because then Jieun was his legal guardian and things only got worse.

She received all of Renjun's inheritance, which mind you was a lot of money considering the fact that the Huang family business grew a lot and had become a major company.

She had immediately sent her daughter Minji to Daewich. One of the best private schools in the country. While Renjun stayed at his normal school. Which he didn't mind at all. He was relived, his school was a safe place since he didn’t have to worry about Minji’s constant bullying.

Now it was the start of Renjun's summer break before his last year of high school. One more year before he could legally move out and Jieun wouldn't be considered his guardian.

And of course it had to be ruined.

"We're moving to Songnam by the end of the summer break. I have everything settled, I've already got a decent modern house near Daewich in Songnam. It's easier for Minji, this way she can stay in late there for parties and her extracurricular activities. You'll also be transferring to Daewich too," Jieun had announced that night, focusing on sipping her tea.

"What?" Renjun sat at the table in shook. "No. No. You can't do this."

Jieun rolled her eyes, annoyance clear on her face. "Yes I can."

"You can move there. I'll live here by myself."

"How I wish I could do that." She put the cup down and got up, smoothing her dress out. "But sadly I can't do that because you're still not an adult and I'm still your legal guardian."

"Fuck you." Renjun stood up, glaring at the women. "The only reason you want to move there is because my dad's inheritance money isn't enough now. You need a new bag of gold. Someone new to leech off."

Any other time he would have laughed at the women's twisted angry and humiliated face but right now all he could think of was to get away.

So he ran.

Ran away as far as he could.

Ran as fast as he could.

Ran to his safe place.

Ran without a care of the twigs and branches that he tripped over.

Ran through the forest, opening up to the other side. A small stretch of sand completely hidden under a tall jagged cliff. Finally breathing, finally letting his body relax, the taut and tight muscles relaxing and loosening.

It was his secret safe place, a place that some how no one else had found. It had a gorgeous view of the moon lit ocean and a sky full of stars.

Except tonight was unusual. He hadn't noticed as soon has he arrived because he was an emotional mess. But now that his mind relaxed a bit and he had calmed down he noticed a small boat floating a little off the beach.

No one's on it, Renjun noted. He started to scan his surroundings and find the owner of the boat, which was an amazing ride. Renjun would love to go on a ride with it, racing at full speed, surrounded by just the sent of the ocean and the chilling yet comforting wind. Away from everything.

But that can be for later. First of all he needed to find who the owner was.

He whipped his head towards the ocean as he head a splash.

A diver? A swimmer? It would make sense as to why the boat is without anyone but why now? In the fucking night when it's all dark and you could be eaten by a shark?

Renjun knew he was exaggerating in his mind but he was pissed. Why now? When he's having a mental break down? When he's whole life is crumbling and he just wants some peace and quiet.

He was about to give the person a full beat down and scare him away when he was watched the person, a male, come up.

And oh god.

The diver had came up, running his hand through his blonde ( _blonde_ )hair, giving Renjun a clear view of his chiselled and extremely sharp jaw line. The moonlight shone down on him, illuminating him beautifully, making him look like a mermaid, or more like a beautiful siren you lures you in to kill you.

Renjun snapped out of his daze as the guy walked in onto the shore having noticed him sitting there. It seemed like lady luck was on his side because luckily the guy was wearing a long sleeved shirt because just by the way it was sticking to his body Renjun could make out the faint lines of muscles and abs.

And although he's not innocent and has seen his fair share of guys without a shirt (or more) he's not mentally capable to deal with it right now, and he really doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of an extremely hot dude.

"Hello? What are you doing here?" The voice finally brought Renjun back from his thoughts.

Oh. Great body and a great voice. Great. Just fucking great.

"Relaxing and trying to enjoy some peace and quiet before you came," Renjun crossed his arms and glared in annoyance at the man.

Because no. No matter how hot the other is, it doesn't change the fact that he came into his secret place. Even if he knew that he didn't own the place, Renjun is a petty guy.

Renjun could see the other roll his eyes before replying with a snarky, "It's not like you still can't enjoy it, I'm not even that loud."

"Are you going to stay here?"

The blonde sat down next to Renjun, leaning back on his arms as he admired the view. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere sweetheart?"

"I guess not." Renjun mumbled. "How come you're not scared?"

The boy turned to Renjun raising an eyebrow into a perfect arch. "Scared?"

"Scared, like you just saw an unknown person sitting in this abandoned beach randomly at night and instead of reacting like a normal person -- getting creeped out and staying on your boat -- you come and talk to me?"

"You're one to talk," Oh my god can he get anymore perfect. He's laugh is so cute. "You're talking to a random stranger who was just out in the sea. I could, I don't know, be some sort of creepy guy or something. Stranger danger you know?"

"Now that you mention it," Renjun turned. "Why were you swimming out in the ocean so late at night? It's so dark."

Before he got a chance to even reply they both perk up cautiously at the sound of an engine. It was close. Another boat.

They both watched cautiously as another boat came into view, just around the corner of the cliff edge.

Oh. Another drop dead gorgeous guy. Really what's up with tonight and all the heart stopping events. First the news of is transfer, then a gorgeous siren -- he's gonna call him that for now -- and now a blue haired boy whose visuals rivalled an angel.

"Would you look at that," the siren guy laughed. Renjun felt something off about it. The laugh was more... humourless? Maybe even borderline mocking? "The famous Na Jaemin here? Thought you'd be out partying now that summer breaks started."

"And what is the Lee Jeno doing here?" the blue haired guy that Renjun know figured as Jaemin replied. "And with someone else on top of that? Another fling?" Jaemin paused, looking at Renjun from head to toe. "Hmm... still pretty unusual for you to take someone out like this. A serious date? Has the Lee Jeno finally fallen for someone? I can see why you would, he is very pretty, just like a beautiful doll."

And Renjun took that as his que to speak up, not wanting to be ignored from the conversation which quite literally was about him.

"Now hold up, they're not going out with anyone. Definitely not me. We just meet by chance and god can this get any worse. First there was one annoying distraction and know another. I just wanted some peace and quiet," Renjun grumbled, annoyance clear one his face.

"Oh? Do my good looks distract you angel?" Jaemin joked as he got off his boat and made his way across the small beach. Sitting near Renjun.

"Screw you and your inflated ego," Renjun rolled his eyes. He's been doing that a lot today, mainly in the past hour.

"You hurt me darling," Jaemin exclaimed, putting his hands over his heart for the theatrics.

"Still dramatic as ever," Jeno spoke up, changing his position, now instead of leaning back he had his knees closer to his chest, legs still parted as he leaned forward and arms wrapped around his shin. "But really, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out? You know, partying, getting wasted, fucking some people? Enjoying your summer."

"You say that as if you don't go to all the parties either Jeno," Jaemin scoffed before he breathed out, relaxing and eyes softening ever so slightly. "Look, it was getting suffocating back at Songnam and I guess I just needed a break. A breather from everything. So I went out for a ride, didn't expect you to be out with a pretty doll on top of that. So now tell me why are you out here?"

"Same as you," Jeno replied softly, almost as if it's something he's been trying to keep a secret. "Got suffocating so went out swimming and found this gorgeous place. And a pretty fairy too I guess."

"Okay. Both of you. Stop calling me those."

"Why? Wait-- oh shit, wait I am so sorry if they make you uncomfortable. We'll sto--" Jeno stopped mid sentence. And oh. Jeno and Jaemin watched as the boy's cheeks turned a pretty pink, enjoying the view.

"Is the pretty angel shy with us flirting?" Jaemin laughed cheekily. "We haven't even tried and you're already blushing. Imagine if we really tried."

"He'll combust," Jeno chuckled.

"Shut up," Renjun huffed, silently willing that they wouldn't because he might really combust.

"Now then, although I don't mind calling you baby doll all the time, I would prefer to know a name," Jaemin spoke up.

"Huang Renjun," Renjun smiled, his eyes softening into small crescents.

"A pretty name for a pretty boy," Jeno commented from the side. Unable to take his eyes of the smaller male.

"Overused pick up lines, I expected better from you Jeno,"Renjun shook his head in feigned disappointment. 

"I know right, he's so bad at flirting," Jaemin joined in at teasing Jeno. "I don't get how he gets the girls."

"Exactly why I'm into boys," Jeno rebuked playfully. "And maybe some girls..."

"Bi huh?"

"Yep," Jeno said, popping the p. "You're not homophobic or anything right?"

"Oh god no. I'm gay as gay can be," Renjun quickly assured. "It's kinda funny how open minded so many people have became these past years. Like you hardly see many homophobic and more and more people are feeling safe to come out."

Jaemin hummed in agreement laying down on the sand, resting his hand on his arm. "I know right. It's nice. There are still the older generation, like our grandparents, who stay stubborn to their beliefs but it's better, way better. Especially when your parents support you." Jaemin added, slightly bitterly, "Even if they aren't home most of the time, busy with running a huge company and all. But, at least they support me."

"Tell me about it," Jeno spoke up. "I came out bi and they just went 'oh we figured with all your male celebrity crushes and all the fanboying over cute boys'. It was nice. What about you?"

"Me?" Renjun pointed to himself, taken slightly off guard. He's thoughts had drifted off hearing the others talk about their parents. His dad was similar in a a sense. "Well... my mum was amazing, she had just laughed and hugged me when I told her. Went on a whole tangent on how to be careful and how cute boys are deceiving. My dad just didn't care? He was pretty neutral. Just like my step mum and sister are."

"Was?" Jaemin asked, not missing the use of past tense.

"Yep. They both passes away," Renjun shrugged nonchalantly as if it didn't bother him.

"I'm sorry for asking and I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright," Renjun dismissed quickly. "It's just how life is."

Despite Renjun's assurances it became silent all of a sudden at the solemn topic. All of them lost in their thoughts.

"Let's go!" Jeno suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. He quickly got up, pulling Renjun and Jaemin up. "It's a beautiful night without clouds! The perfect weather to go stargazing!"

"Really? Stargazing? All of a sudden?" Renjun laughed, slightly taken aback by the suddenness of it but definitely not in a bad way.

"Yep! It's my favourite thing to do when I go late night swimming. You can never see the stars in the city, it's incredible out in the ocean!"

"Never thought you'd be one to stargaze and be a dreamer Lee," Jaemin commented. "I've never been stargazing. Unless you count the nights where I just stare up into the darkness."

"No way!" Renjun exclaimed loudly, completely taken aback. "You haven't been stargazing before? You're missing out on so much!"

Soon the two boys found themselves being dragged along by an excited and hyper Renjun.

"Thank you." Jeno hummed in confusion, turning his head to the side from where the voice came.

"Thank you for what Jaemin?"

"For helping me in that awkward situation. I'm not really the best with these things." Jaemin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, uncharacteristically nervous.

"I mean knowing your low EQ and idiotically dense ass I wouldn't be surprised." Jeno snickered, mirth and mock visible in his expression.

Jaemin gawked at the older boy offended. "What do you mean LOW EQ? And idiotically dense? I was trying to be nice to you for one Lee and this-- This is what I get? This?" Jaemin flapped his free hand around exaggeratedly.

Jeno just laughed freely as he watched Jaemin's theatrics as he was dragged to Jeno's yacht that was anchored next to a small jetty by Renjun.

They had flopped on the deck of the small yacht, lost in their own thoughts as the looked up at the star filled sky.

"Wow..." Jaemin said dazed. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. In fact until that day he never really went out for a ride on his parent's boat. They were away most of the time so the yacht was practically his but until today he never used it.

"I know right," Jeno sighed as he relaxed. "It's one of my favourite things to do after swimming when things get too much or when I need to just relax."

"You're both from Songnam?" Renjun asked curious. He had noticed before that they knew each other and they seemed from Songnam. He didn't bother asking before because it didn't matter but it does explains their expensive boats. Songnam was basically a city full of filthy rich people after all.

"Yep. We both spent 18 years of my life calling that place home," Jaemin answered.

"Damn. So you both are practically childhood friends?"

"No. We're..." Jeno trailed off, trying to find the best word to describe his and Jaemin's relationship. "Acquaintances at most. We don't really get along."

"Mhm. I mean today is our first actual conversation beyond the trash talking during our volleyball match in PE last year."

The rest of the conversations flowed easily. So naturally that it kind of scared Jeno. He never had trouble talking with people but this was in a sense different. It was comforting, even with Jaemin there.

Sure at school they were known for being 'enemies' but out here? With nothing but the turquoise oceans, bright stars and a pretty fairy they were just Jeno and Jaemin, not the basketball team ace and not a track star. Just Jeno and Jaemin.

They didn't say too much about where they were from or much of their personal lives and neither did Renjun but they all found comfort in each other. Not having to put on a persona and just being themselves.

For Jeno and Jaemin it was a break from the suffocating life of drinking, parties, people and popularity. A break from having to keep up their reputation and with people's expectations of them. For Jaemin it was a break from having to think about being the school's track star or the soccer team's star player. For Jeno it was a break from being the star of the swimming team and the basketball team's ace.

A break from not having privacy, a break from people having a constant watch on them because of their popularity and reputation. Some waiting for a chance to hit on them, try their chances with two of the most popular and athletic students. While some waited for a chance for the two to show some form or flaw or weakness, wanting to tear their reputation down.

It was thrilling, it was exhilarating, much to the reason why Jaemin and Jeno loved Songnam. It was like a survival game. It was fun. But sometimes it was tiring, too much. And so they both unexpectedly found comfort under the stars talking with someone who for once didn't know them as certain people but just as Jeno and Jaemin.

Renjun for the first time found comfort talking to someone. Not to say his friends at school were bad, Sicheng and Kun took care of him to the point that they were like nagging parents, but for once he wasn't on the receiving end of some pitying looks. Or people treating him like a fragile object and just assuming things about his mental health because he lost his parents.

Yeah he was sad. Yes he was depressed. Yes he wanted to just run away. But he wasn't weak, people just never realised that he was aloud to feel those emotions and it wasn't him being weak. It was him being human. 

And here with Jeno and Jaemin he was just Huang Renjun. A random boy who they found on a small deserted beach. Nothing more, nothing less. Just him. The only things that he knew about them was what they had told him and their small interactions. And that was all they knew about him. But it was comforting.

They distracted him from his thoughts of transferring to Daewich and moving to Songnam. Distracted him from his thoughts of his step mum and sister. From all the bullying and shit that he'd have to go through with being in the same school as his sister.

They lay there under the comfort of the stars and each other.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The next morning Renjun wasn't expecting Jeno and Jaemin to be there when he came back to his hidden safe spot. He didn't expect to spend the rest of his day having fun with them.

He watched from his spot on the edge of the boat as Jeno dived underwater, his body visible through the beautiful translucent turquoise waters and Jaemin's poor attempts at surfing and pretending to be a pro surfer. He laughed as Jaemin fell of his boat head first into the waters.

They had sat once again on the deck of Jeno's boat eating some of the snacks that Jaemin had bought, watching the sun set as the sky lit up in a beautiful array of pink, purple and orange. The colours mixing here and there, some splashed around sky in a beautiful painting.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When Jaemin went out for a ride for the first time he didn't expect to go on again and again. Today was the fifth day of the break but there Jaemin was, out on his boat heading to the same spot as where they first met.

He had been invited to more parties then he could ever go to but he didn't, no couldn't go, not with a certain angel on his mind.

Over time he felt drawn to their particular secret place. _Their_ . It sounds weird coming from him, especially when Jaemin was never one to share things. He may seem sweet and kind but he was prideful to a certain degree and territorial about certain things special to him. 

Even with a certain Lee there as well he couldn't find it in himself to hate the time they spent together. As a trio. It was nice, being just Jaemin, being able to do what he wanted, let lose, be able to enjoy himself, be a dork and just _himself_.

He knew that Jeno must have felt the same way with how he came to the place every single day just like him. Despite both of them being different they were also very similar in their status and reputation. Similar in the sense of that they both put on a different persona for their school life and just them.

Not that he wasn't Jaemin at school but it was just that he had to put on a certain persona, show a certain side of himself at school.

After all people have many different persona's, no one is just simple and straightforward, there are layers, that's what makes it interesting and complicated.

If you told Jaemin at the start of the holidays that he would have a whole camera roll filled with a gorgeous fox eyed boy and his seemingly decided 'enemy', he would have laughed at you and asked if you were high or something.

But here he was, his whole camera roll filled with their secret place and the two boys. 

He couldn’t help but take pictures it was just so beautiful. Renjun's precious smile with a small dimple on the side that popped out from time to time. The beautiful fox eyes that held so much emotions and his lips which seemed to be painted red naturally, so gorgeous and plush.

Despite calling Renjun an angel for fun, he really seemed like one to Jaemin. Especially with the crystal clear water and the gorgeous skies as the back drop. His favourite one was of Renjun mid laugh, talking to Jeno who was out of frame against the backdrop of the setting sun. And Jeno coming out of the water from his swim, with water still dripping down as he swept his hair back.

Jaemin despite his slight dislike towards Jeno, he couldn't deny that the boy is handsome. Cute and sexy all at once. He's smile is adorable but then you see him swimming, flexing those muscles and damn.

So yes, Jaemin could feel himself get slightly attached to the two and couldn't help but feel somethingtowards them.

But will he accept that? No.

Why? Cause emotions are complicated and also because this was just for the summer. Just during the time that they spend in their small safe bubble. Away from reality.

But it was still a heavy topic, there was a still subconscious thought that this was all ending soon, it wasn't a forever thing. Nothing was forever.

He knew that the other two also thought that. As they spend time together, having fun, diving of their boats, swimming, snorkelling, exploring the deserted costal edges and just talking in the dark.

Laying their hearts out, vulnerable as they talked. Sometimes they talked about their own insecurities but it never dwelled much into their personal lives because they all knew it would come to an end soon.

"You know, sometimes it sucks growing up in an Asian household," Jeno started, slowly sipping his canned cocktail. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that was loosening him but Jeno found himself talking about his most kept secrets with two total strangers. "I'm more than grateful that I'm well off, extremely well off, and that they're very accepting of my hobbies and support me being bi. But I want to be a lawyer, not some doctor or businessman, like no offense, being a doctor is honourable and all but that's not what I want. I want to be a lawyer. It's something I always wanted. But for some fucking reason they don't want me to be a lawyer. As if it's some sort of taboo.

I don't want some fucking medical degree, I don't want to go to some med school, I want to got to a law school. I don't enjoy sciences, like I swear to god chemistry is a form of torture. DO you know how much I struggle with my sciences? I have no choice but to do them andkeep my grades in the A+. Any lower and I would be scolded and grounded.

It's funny cause they never get physical but words hurt just as much. Maybe even more. It's painful. They're generally so sweet but then this happens and I can't help but want to get out of that god damn house and move away. Far away.

Sorry for the rant. I just needed that I guess?"

Oh. Well that's a lot to take in Jaemin thought. He really didn't really know much about Jeno so it was expected to learn this much. But it also felt like he was intruding in some way. After all Jeno and he were still not close. In fact they wouldn't even acknowledge each other's presence outside of their little secret place.

"I feel you," Jaemin sighed, staring down at his own cocktail. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that he felt somewhat similar to Jeno. "My parents have a similar thing. They expect me to get that soccer scholarship to SNU and keep my grades decently high. Lowest aloud is a B+. And don't get me wrong, I love soccer. It's all I've ever been doing since I was young. But I feel lost? And scared. Scared to not be good enough. Scared to let them own. Scared to make them disappointed. It's like I'm losing motivation to continue playing. I'm just lost and scared and I don't know what the fuck I want anymore."

Renjun listened silently as the two talked. "You know, sometimes it's fine to be lost and it's completely normal to be scared. I'm never good with advice but I can reassure you? I don't know. I'm probably rambling...

Butlike I said, Nana it's fine to be scared, it's fine to be lost. Take your time. You don't have to rush, don't pressure yourself. It's fine. And about being scared, it's only humane to be scared. But I'm sure you'll so great for your match. From what I've hear your amazing at what you do, you are after all the captain of the team and their best.

And Jeno? I know it's hard, I know how much words can hurt but you're so strong to have gone through it for so long. Hang in there Jen, just one more year and you're free, you can do what you want and move away from your parents. Stay strong Jen."

"Thank you Injunnie," Jaemin genuinely smiles, eyes sparkling. "So... would you give me a good luck kiss before the game? I have a feeling with your good luck charm I'll definitely win."

Renjun laughed at the comment, Jeno soon joining in. Jaemin's subtle flirting breaking the tense atmosphere.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Today was the last day. Renjun knew. He knew it was coming. And yet he couldn't help but get attached to the two boys who he meet at the start of the summer break.

He liked them. Love was a scary word. But he couldn't help it that he was slowly getting there. It was scary. Scary not only because of his own emotions but also because he knew that the two of them wouldn't feel the way towards him.

They wouldn't and never will. They live in two different worlds. They were completely different. And he wouldn't even see them after today. But he couldn't help it and all he wanted to do was curl up into his small bed in the attic (yes, an attic, cliche I know) and cry while hugging his old moomin plushie.

But he couldn't just ghost them now could he? And so here he was, sitting there on the small stretch of sand, waiting for them to come. Like they had ever other day.

And they did come. Just like before, they enjoyed their time, playing around in the water, sat on Jeno's yatch as they watched the sunset and just sat in silence.

There was an underlying tension between them, they knew it was coming to an end soon.

"Well I guess this is goodbye huh angel?" Jaemin said, smirking slightly at the sight of Renjun's cheeks tainted a pretty light pink.

"Even after all this time, you're still so shy with our flirting mi amor," Jeno laughed petting Renjun's hair softly.

"Spanish huh Jeno? Smooth," Jaemin commented. "And Jun if I didn't know any better I would think you're talking the nickname thing seriously."

Renjun knew that they were joking, he should have known better but he couldn't help but hope a little. Only for that tiny little spark of hope to fade with those words. Renjun knew Jaemin said it casually so he couldn't let any emotion show on his face. He quickly schooled his face to being blank again, not letting the heartbreak show.

"Of course I know Jaemin. I would be stupid to take your flirting seriously when this is only a joke and a one time thing."

"I'm glad you aren't a fool, at least you know we're just joking unlike some other people... it's kinda difficult when people take your playful flirting seriously..."

Oh he wished he wasn't such a fool. But he was a fool. A fool in love.

Although he wasn't ready to admit it just yet. After all, love is a scary word.

Maybe he would just get over them soon. He wouldn't see them again anyways, Songnam has 7 high schools and what are the chances of him going to the same one as them? 1/7th. So he was decently safe.

Plus even if he did end up being in the same high school as them it wouldn't mean anything, after all with his step sister being there, there was no chance of him getting through high school peacefully.

Not with how much Minji hated him. He knew that rumours would start again and just like before he would be left alone. Without anyone there for him. It's what he deserves according to her.

But he only has 1 year to get through. 1 year. He just had to get through this year and he would be free.

But what he didn't know was that the one year would be a ride full of crying tears of both happiness and sadness.

Hopefully it will end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways chapter 1 is done! Yay! 
> 
> Quick question: Would you guys prefer shorter chapters? or around this length?


End file.
